cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
King Richard
|minions = |enemies = Prince John, Reggie, Luther, Bud and Lou, Goons, Jack Cat, Master Squeak, PJ, Jumpy|likes = Peace, weddings, sausages, swimming, jokes, protecting his people, chariot races|dislikes = Threats to his kingdom, Prince John's betrayal, executions, war|powers = Physical strength|weapons = Sword|fate = Safely returns home to Nottingham and abdicates the throne}}King Richard I '''(simply known as '''King Richard) is a major character in the feature film, Robin Hood and in the animated series, ''The Black Lion: The Series. ''As the older brother of Prince John, he is the crowned king of Nottingham and the uncle of Maid Marian. In the midst of his reign, Richard had to leave the kingdom to help another kingdom that was facing a political problem. During his absence, John was crowned king and began to abuse his power to tax the kingdom, so he can become the most powerful figure in England. Background King Richard was born to the royal family alongside his younger brother, Prince John. King Richard was destined to rule Nottingham, once he turned 18 years old. In order to prove to his people, that he's worthy, he had one of the guards train him. With the training being successful, King Richard became a skilled fighter and began to protect his people. Richard's success and appreciation from the citizens of Nottingham caused Prince John to become jealous of his brother and wanted to become better than him. At the age of 16, the King and Queen passed away from the Bubonic plague. King Richard attended his parents' funeral and wished that Nottingham would remain peaceful. Two years later, King Richard was old enough to assume his role as king. Peace around Nottingham remained as it should it be until Richard received a letter saying that he had to go on a long crusade. Until he returned home to Nottingham, Prince John will take his place as king. While Richard was away on his crusade, he began to miss his home and subjects. With Richard away on his crusade and with no one to contact him, Richard knew nothing about his brother and his henchmen destroying the peace in Nottingham. The poor hoped that King Richard would return home to Nottingham, to assume his role as king, once again. Personality Aside from King Richard's desire to fight for his kingdom, he is a kind and lovable king who treats his subjects as if they were his own children. According to ancient traditions, Richard was supposed to execute a poor person who couldn't pay their taxes. First of all, he found that tradition to be harsh and unnecessary. So to keep from losing any more of his loyal and faithful subjects, he changed the execution into community service. Richard is shown to be pacifistic and always chooses to punish someone humanely, even though the person's crimes might've caused his family, so much harm. King Richard loves his family deeply and always chooses to make sacrifices for them. Richard was oblivious of his brother's true plans until the climax. He was shocked and confused to why John wanted to murder him. After his death, Richard chose to forgive his brother, despite his irredeemable actions. He blames himself for his brother's evil and deranged nature since he wasn't there to comfort his brother, when he was only doing this for attention. Upon learning about Robin risking his life to save his niece and subjects, he knew that Nottingham will be safe, if he poses as their protector and Maid Marian's husband. King Richard knows how to let loose and have fun. He enjoys swimming, dancing, competing in chariot races and telling funny jokes. He seems to have a love for sausages and many other cuisines from different cultures. After returning to Nottingham, Richard hoped to live in his kingdom without any situations or conflict that can lead to war and death. As a child and teenager, Richard chose to live optimistically after his parents' death. He even tried to comfort John when he was struggling to move on with his life. His times as king taught Richard that holding grudges can ruin your life, if you don't get any help. Physical appearance King Richard is a large, muscular and elderly lion. He wears a white tabard with a purple tunic under it. He sometimes just wears the purple tunic in the episodes. Powers and Abilities * '''Lion Physiology: '''King Richard is an anthropomorphic lion. * '''Animalistic Strength: '''Just the other Wooten lions, Richard is shown to be tremendously strong, despite his elderly age. * '''Immortality: '''King Richard is one of the Wooten characters to receive immortality from the immortality pill. * '''Master Swordsmanship: '''Before training with the guards, Richard inherited his father's swordsmanship and as he grew older, his sword fighting became so skilled that, he continues to use it in his elderly age. * '''Master Archer: '''When Richard was a teenager, he was trained to become a tremendous archer just like the other Robin Hood characters. Appearances Robin Hood Due to King Richard going on his crusade for most of the film, he is mentioned by almost all of the characters. With Prince John selfishly ruling Nottingham, the poor wished for King Richard to return to Nottingham and restore the peace back to the British kingdom. After Prince John captured Robin Hood and his merry men, he discovered that Richard is returning from his crusade, the next day. John knows that once Richard re-enters Nottingham and sees all of the oppression that he bestowed on Nottingham, Richard will undo everything, release Robin Hood and place the wicked king in the dungeon for his crimes. To prevent that from happening, Luther created some poison wine for King Richard to drink, that way, John will remain as king. Prince John and his men sailed across Sherwood River and got aboard on King Richard's boat. In order to "celebrate" his brother's return from the crusade, John offered Richard, a glass of wine. As Richard was about to poison himself with the wine, Robin and the gang got aboard the ship and revealed Prince John's true colors and plans. Shocked and angered with his brother's treachery and desire to kill him, an intense fight was engaged. The fight stopped abruptly when Robin was shot down by John's incoming arrow. With Robin defeated, John made way to murder Richard by stabbing him in the heart. Luckily for Richard, Hugo intervened and grabbed John's sword by using his titanium shield. Overconfident with his assumed victory, he unintentionally drinks the poison wine and kills himself. The sight of his friend's death, Luther lashes out and turns almost all of King Richard's guards into various animals. He then attempted to turn Hugo and Maid Marian into mice, only for King Richard to reflect the incoming magic and beam onto the Bat King and his minions. Little John and Otto rescue Robin and put him in the lower deck of the boat. While traveling back to Nottingham, Hugo tells Richard what happened while he was gone. Learning how much pain and suffering, his brother inflicted on his subjects, he promised his niece as well as his subjects that he'll do everything within in his power to revive and reward him for keeping his kingdom, subjects and family in safety during his absence. Back in Nottingham, Robin is successfully revived by Maid Marian's true love's kiss. Once he's awoken, Richard thanks and happily embraces Robin for protecting his family and kingdom. Feeling that Nottingham will be safer with Robin in the castle, he abdicates the throne and passes the crown down to Robin, where he'll rule Nottingham as king. Marian marries Robin and becomes queen of Nottingham. Once the wedding was over, Richard waved at Robin and Marian as they traveled to France with Hugo, Little John and Brodi as the drivers.Category:Lions Category:Kings Category:Royalty Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Uncles Category:Wooten characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Adults Category:TV Animation characters Category:Singing characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Nobility Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Dancers Category:Orphans Category:English characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Animated characters Category:European characters Category:Archers Category:Politicians Category:Swordsmen Category:Mentors Category:Unofficial Wooten Kings